In mobile broadband networks, as in other types of data networks, the access network is typically not cognizant of subscriber and user plans, tiers, and quotas. By the time signaling flows in the network are received by network elements that are subscriber-aware, application-aware, device-aware, quota-aware, and/or plan-aware, valuable resources in the access network infrastructure have been consumed. With the ongoing mobile broadband network growth, network operators have been increasingly motivated to both improve the average revenue per user (ARPU) from their spectrum holdings and address the deteriorating quality of experience (QoE) for all subscribers, irrespective of tiers or plans. One factor contributing to the QoE deterioration is the increasing amount of control signaling congestion generated by the proliferation of smart devices and smart device applications. Solutions attempting to address these challenges through access network infrastructure-based solutions fail to solve the problem. For example, over-provisioning the network by installing more cell towers, increasing backhaul capacity, or improving spectrum utilization via the deployment of small cells (e.g., picocells and femtocells) may be measures employed by networks. However, these access network based solutions only distribute the problem to smaller areas in the mobile network, rather than removing the problem of signaling congestion from the network.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for distributing policy rules to the mobile edge.